Of Devious Omega Days
by switmikan74
Summary: Arthur Kirkland always had gotten what he wants whenever he wants it. And, what he wants is for his mate to fall in love with him too. Omegaverse, Sweet Devil, Cardverse, Gakuen AU all in one!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I still don't have any inspiration to It's France's Fault so here is my peace offering. XD I love you guys! So please don't kill me!

Title: Of Devious Omega Days

Pairing: Eventual USUK, PruCan, Slight femUsUk, past Franada, and more

Warning: First M-rated fic, future mpreg, future yaoi.

Arthur Kirkland lived an odd omega devil life from the start. He was overprotected by his parents and was always carefully watched by everybody in his surrounding as if he was very important. Sure, he was their son and the servants refers to him as master and he had great friends who obviously cared for him too much but this type of protection is in another level.

So, he grew up to be quite spoiled in every way. He always gets what he wanted when he wanted it. He had grown up in such an environment that always serves to please him that he eventually forgot to be what he really is, an omega devil; a submissive that was supposed to please whoever and whenever because it is what their nature is.

Then one day, he found out why he was treated that way. Who would have thought that he was already married to the next Demon King?

His mother explained enthusiastically to him on one calm summer day in their garden about how he got hitched before he can even open his eyes. How she was approached by his husband's father, the current Demon King; Thomas Jones, to ask for his hand in marriage in a party to celebrate the birth of the first Demon Queen's child, Alfred F. Jones. How they were married right after he was born a year after the Demon Prince. How everybody thought they were perfect for each other.

"So if I'm the wife of the prince, why am I still here?" He asked, head tilted to the side creating an adorable sight that had leave his mother in a dreamy state.

"Oh, actually, about that. We, your mother and father, had pleaded to at least be with you until your 100th birthday. And now that you'll be at age two days from now, they will take you away from us now." His mother, Victoria Kirkland, said; voice laced with desperation and despair. His mother had always been slightly obsessive and possessive over the things she held dearest in her life and she would do anything, absolutely anything to keep them where they are currently situated.

"Really? And?" Arthur prodded more, something about her voice said that there is more. Victoria smiled at her son's wit.

"Well... I don't approve of it since you're too precious to attend such school but apparently, you'll be throwing away all your tutors and study where the Demon Prince is. And while you're at it, make sure that this Alfred lad will fall in love with you, love, or I might accidentally poison him when he ends up hurting you." Emeralds met vibrant nature and Arthur smiled.

"And why would he hurt me, mother?" Arthur took a sip and so does his mother. He knew that he had taken after his awfully smart but fucked up mother, but he knew he was a level higher to her fucked up mind.

"You'll definitely fall in love with him at first sight. You've never seen Alfred before, haven't you? That's because I want to spend more time with my precious omega son. I haven't given you a clue to what the prince's looks and charms are, I didn't plan to hand you to them before but seeing that you needed a leash on you, I'll give them a chance to be with you." She took another sip and Arthur took one too.

"A leash?" He cocked an eyebrow upward.

"Yes, a leash. Since you've grown up into a very dominant submissive, I am thinking that you needed a leash. Falling in love with the prince will be that leash so that you don't end up destroying every Alpha out there as you pleases." Victoria looked at her son meaningfully. Arthur blushed.

"It was an accident, mother. They were too rough on me!"

"Killing twenty-three Alphas and eleven Betas is not an accident. It's a good thing that this kind of news haven't reached the ears of the royal family. I mean what would they think?"

"Well, I think they should just get over the fact that I can kill anyone without hesitance."

"And that is why you're my favorite son."

The mother and son shared a smile.

"Though, I should warn you about falling in love with the prince too much. He might break you before you even break him."

"If that's the case, I might just have to annul the marriage and throw myself at my dear best friend and childhood sweetheart, Amelia Johnson." He gives his mother a sly smile but Victoria shook her head.

"Dear boy, you can't annul the marriage as long as you were chosen to be the Demon Queen in your generation. No one can replace you and no one would dare to. Everyone knows you're chosen for a reason. But if Alfred did break your heart, I would find Amelia and send her to you for comfort, Spade's know how much that girl loves you."

"And, I love her too."

Arthur and Victoria Kirkland glances towards the direction of their gate and the marquees frowned at the sudden intrusion of the royal family in her home. Why are they here so early?

"Mistress, the Jones family is here." A servant informed but they knew it before the family even entered their manor.

The clicking of boots and heels invaded the silent and when Arthur looked up from his tea, the famous royals are standing in front of them.

"Victoria, dear, how are you doing?" The queen cooed making his mother twitched in annoyance. His mother once mentioned that Queen Emily Williams had an unusual fascination over her since they were kids. She was just glad that she got married before she became queen or they wouldn't be here seeing as Queen Emily is as obsessive as she was over her possessions if not more. He wonders if his father would be beheaded if she had been made queen before his mother got married for stealing her away from her.

Arthur got an inkling that the queen's fascination over his mother was a factor in choosing him, maybe she prayed so hard that the Spade's mark would appear on him. Unfortunately, it really did.

"Good. So where is Alfred? I don't see him with you." Victoria put her cup of tea down the saucer and gesture for them to sit. Now that she had mentioned his husband, he looked around and only saw the king, the queen and their youngest son, Prince Matthew Williams, and no Prince Alfred. He knows because Prince Matthew cannot be his mate if he's an omega too.

"Alfred is still in school. He refused to pay an unnecessary visit to his 'supposed wife' as he said." King Thomas said as he sat down next to him, Queen Emily then noticed his presence and smiled brightly. She reminds him of his dear Alpha sweetheart greatly.

"Arthur!" She squealed, she bloody squealed in an unlady-like manner that leaves him baffled. Arthur braced himself when he noticed that she was going to hug him. He almost suffocated from the sheer strength of her.

"Ah... Queen Emily, how nice to finally meet you." He said as he forced a smile. His blond hair going red at his mixed emotions. The queen took note of it.

"Call me mother too, Arthur dearie. I mean we're family now."

"I'll consider it..." He offered to the hopeful woman.

He then crinkled his nose at the sudden smell of danger and he, for he's still an omega even if he acts far from it, whimpered. His mother heard it and stomped her heel on the queen.

"Stop making my son uncomfortable. And why can't Alfred visit my dear Arthur? Doesn't he know how much he's missing out? Does he even know that his wife is very beautiful?" His mother's eyes flashes dangerously when her mind thought that her son's enchanting beauty was being taken lightly.

He knew he was very beautiful. He knew about the whispers of how he was the most beautiful omega in the demon world, Suit, that roamed every corner of the land. His beauty had enchanted everybody since day one of his birth. He was very beautiful and he knew how to make use of it.

That's how he had enchanted those twenty-three and more Alphas and Betas to his bed and gotten away from punishment in killing them. He knew there's hardly a punishment created for him with his beauty.

"It's not that. Alfred just said that because he was busy with school work." The king appeased but his mother, ever the stubborn Alpha, cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? And that is more important than his mate. Listen here and tell him this, Arthur is too good for him so he could either belt up already and deem him as his first priority or prepare his will now to avoid chaos when he suddenly died." Her voice echoed in the garden and the young prince besides the queen let out an uneasy yelp and shivered in fear in his seat.

"Now, now, Ria dear, I am sorry that my son is an imbecile but don't go threatening us. Remember, we're still the royal family even if you're my dearest best friend." The queen smiled though this time it held a certain amount of intimidation.

Arthur wondered if little Queen Emily is as dominant omega as he is. Maybe, she was more dominant than her indifferent Alpha mate.

Victoria rubbed her temple before sighing.

"Yes, you are right, _Queen_ Emily." She emphasized. "But, let's get to the point here. Why are you here? It's two days early for Arthur to depart."

"That's right but it is needed. And we leave when the servant arrived here with Arthur's things."

"What? Why? It's not what we had discussed about!" His mother shouted in alarm when said servant came bounding towards them with many heavy luggage floating behind her.

"Things change, Ria, we had to bring him now or he could not have a head start on making our son fall for him. Matthew?"

"Yes, mom?" His voice is so quiet that Arthur wondered if he even replied.

"Could you head to the car first?"

Matthew nodded and gracefully left. Arthur envied him for a moment for his perfect manners as an omega.

"You should too, Arthur." Arthur looked at his mother who looked like she would kill any minute now before shaking her head and sighing and nodding her consent towards him.

He then left. His mother's angry voice following his steps.

Matthew looked up from his book and smiled gently.

"You've got a nice hair, Arthur." He says as he sat down next to him.

"What's so nice about my hair?" Arthur raised his brow, a habit of his that he inherited from his mother when he was inquiring for more or just plainly showing how superior he is from anybody else.

"Your hair changes into vibrant red, a very beautiful color if I must say. Mine would just turn into a much darker blond color whenever I'm angry."

"Really? It's not really a blessing for me. It easily shows when I lost control of my anger or have too many of emotion to figure out what I really want to express." He continues the petty conversation and eventually, they got tired of talking idly and let the silence took over.

It was a minute or two after they stopped conversing when the queen and the king joined them. He was then put to a spotlight by the queen and they killed the time in their journey home by knowing more about one Arthur Kirkland, mate and future Demon Queen of Alfred's.

When they had gotten to the castle, it was his birthday and they had thrown a big party for him. His family, however, was not there for him to be truly happy.

He was then informed that he would be going to start his study at Alfred's school, Demon World Academy, a week from now. So, he spent his time with Matthew and learning about his mate.

Matthew was surprised that he hadn't seen his brother even once. He explained that his mother forbid him to. So, Matthew found a friend for the very first time without worrying that he might be kidnapped or used.

He told Arthur about tales of Alfred that leave the omega wanting for more. With just stories, he knew he was enthralled over his husband.

And now, here he is in front of the large boarding academy for the elites and royals with Matthew besides him and a set of guards in tow.

"I would advise you to follow me, Arthur, or you'll immediately get lost here at the size of this school." Matthew, sweet and gentle Matthew, said as he entered the school like it was his second home.

"I've never been to any school before. Mother said it was too dangerous for someone as precious as me, well, that was what she always says whenever I asked why I have tutors instead of going to this school." Pretty peridot eyes looked around his new environment and shivers when he felt he was being watched.

He is. He saw most students stares at him in either awe or instant adoration. He smiled sweetly just to add to the effect.

"Your things have been brought to your room here. Mom thinks it is best if you share the same house with Alfred though he insisted that he would not share the same room as you."

"He'll be regretting that soon." He vowed.

It took a while for them to cover a quarter of the school for Arthur's mini tour and it was almost time for classes to start when Matthew called it a day. Thank goodness that they arrived three hours early to introduced him to his new school.

They then hurried to their class which, to Arthur's dismay, was different from the younger omega.

"I'll see you later then." Matthew gave a final sweet goodbye before going to his own class, leaving Arthur standing in front of the door of his own; guards still in tow.

He knocked twice before the door was opened for him by the servant assigned to him by the king. Sakura Yukino is her name, he remembered.

The loud commotion going in there ceased the moment he walked in. All eyes suddenly trained on him.

"Ah. So the future Demon Queen had finally shown his face." A strong voice said, smooth and overly dominant and smells like an Alpha.

He looked at the direction of the voice and saw the famous husband of his just by the traits told to him by Matthew. Strangely enough, when he was at the castle, it's like every photos of the prince had suddenly disappeared. It's probably his mother's request.

Speaking of his mother. He knew he had been warned by her that at first glance he would fall deeply in love with his husband. He cursed her when he realized that she didn't tell him the reason for her warning was because his husband was a fucking Adonis.

And now, he also realized that she was right. She had always been right.

"Well?" Alfred cocked an eyebrow. Arthur felt himself blushed.

He then decided that he would make this sinfully handsome man of his fall for him too. He felt the familiar feeling of being obsessive took over him and, oddly enough, he does not care anymore.

"I think I love you." He bluntly said and if he hadn't gained the attention of everyone before, he sure did now.

Tbc...

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Just to explain, Arthur and some Omegas like Queen Emily do not act like a proper Omega because remember that this AU of mine has a dash of Sweet Devil and you all know how Devil!England acts, right? Yes, I added that to his personality so he's slightly(more) seductive than any Omegas out there. This is not an ordinary Omegaverse! I repeat this is not an ordinary Omegaverse! Enjoy!

Oh, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the follows and favorites made! I'm in heaven because of you all! :D

Title: Of Devious Omega Days

Pairing: Eventual USUK, PruCan, Slight femUsUk, past Franada, and more

Warning: First M-rated fic, future mpreg, future yaoi. I don't know if Arthur can be consider a Yandere but just to be sure, this contain a slight Yandere!England

'I think I love you.' rang through the silence of the room and one Alfred F. Jones' mind.

"What?" Blond brow rose so high that Arthur thought it might fly away from his mate's face.

"I said, I think I love you. Wait, no, I'm sure I am in love with you." Arthur said as he approached the sitting prince, Omega charms turning to full blast. He smiled when he smells the raging hormones of every Alpha in the room including his husband. "It's not that odd to fall in love with you, after all you're my mate and it will eventually happen , it's sooner, dear."

Arthur stopped when he's in front of Alfred's desk and leaned forward close enough that their breaths mingled and then idly traced a finger on the Alpha's chest. Alfred let out a sexual growl, this Omega is trying his patience. And he's not a very patient Alpha.

"So, you could either fall for me now and made our lives happier or you could play hard to get and play with me for awhile..."

"Are you fucked up? Or what?" He glared at his so called mate, he was not one to lose face in front of ny Omega, they were the one who lost face in front of him. But this one seems to want him to destroy his cool reputation by making him a lovesick fool. He do not wish to be a lovesick foo, not with this Omega as dangerous as him.

"Well, I'll be fucked up if you do me." Arthur leaned in and captured Alfred's lips. Alfred muffled a moan. This guy, his mate, was fucking great at kissing.

Everyone in the room gasped in surprise. Nobody had ever seen an Omega act as Arthur did nowadays, it's like he's one of those rare dominant Omegas like the queen herself and now, another dominant Omega would be a queen.

In addition, no one ever dare to act like that way to the prince. The prince is dangerous and too powerful to be taken lightly or even be played with. The prince is a very dominant Alpha and nobody dares to dominate him before because no one could even if anyone tried. The prince is the famous Prince Alfred F. Jones of Spade, future Demon King of the Suit.

"What the hell?!" Alfred yelled as he, though hesitantly, pushed away the unbelievable great kisser of a mate he have been married to as he felt those light fingers teasingly brush over his cock before shamelessly palming it. Arthur, knowing he had leave his husband in a tight situation down there, licked his lips and pulled away.

"Well, you didn't pull away immediately, that has to say something." Green eyes glanced at the unnoticeably blushing Alpha and giggled. "Oh, so, you want to play first, huh? That's okay with me, but do you want to at least let me help you with that thing on your lap. It seems hard."

Now, he had it! Damn this Omega! It's only been a good thirty minutes since they had met and he's getting on his nerves already.

He stoop up angrily and slammed his hand on his desk. Glaring angrily at his Omega mate, Alfred was about to slap him when their teacher comes in.

"Prince Alfred! What are you doing?" Miss Maria de los Santos, their Filipino Beta history teacher, exclaimed. Alfred huffed and sat down.

"That Omega started it." Arthur gasped dramatically.

"Me? I was just introducing myself to my mystery husband when said mystery husband became violent!" Alfred glared darkly at what the Omega said.

"Introducing my ass! You practically molested me!"

"I was showing my love for you! I'm your mate so I thought you should know how I feel for you." Arthur insisted with a distress tone as if he was stressed over the fact that his mate was angry at him. Alfred growled in irritation when he noticed his teacher's disapproving stare. Teachers were often proud of him and this is the first time he had felt such a stare, he doesn't like this. Fuck this lying Omega for ruining his life even before the day started.

"Fine. Whatever." He spat and bristled silently when Arthur threw him a sly smile.

"Okay, then. Please sit down, class. And, introduced yourself, Arthur." Maria gave a gentle smile, Arthur walked to the front again and gave a very sweet smile that leaves them sighing in fascination, Alfred blanched at the idiots who fell for his charms.

"Good morning, everyone. As you know, I am Arthur Kirkland from the noble Kirkland clan and is to be the future Demon Queen of Suit. Please to meet you all." He said and flashes them a cute smile at the end of his introduction.

"Oh! Should I address you as Prince Arthur then?" Arthur shook his head at her.

"Just Arthur is fine."

Maria nodded and said that he can sit besides his mate.

"What? But Kiku sits besides me! See? He's sitting besides me now!" Alfred reacted and Arthur almost laugh. His Alpha is unlike those men who thought they could bed him and he 'accidentally' killed, he's so cute.

"Well, Prince Kiku of Heart, you can finally sit besides your own mate, Heracles."She countered with his whining and proceeded to write on the board.

"But! But!" He was about to continue his whining when his teacher added,

"Your mother told me to make sure that you're as close as possible to your mate." He fell silent.

Arthur gave him one final sweet smile and sat himself but not besides him. Oh no, he sat himself on his forgotten erection while making a show of wiggling his firm scrumptious behind on it. He felt it harden more.

"Okay, class, we're about to learn the great history of Spade."

It's going to be a long day. He didn't even bother fighting the Omega off him, why would he? Even he could admit that that felt good. 'That' is none other than Arthur's teasing movement on his clothed hard cock.

"Spade is now the leading continent for centuries now. Long ago, it was a mere weak small land that the old continents of Heart, Clubs, and Diamond would claim to be theirs. Slowly, this piece of land started fighting back. First, the nation of England broke away from the Diamond and claimed that land and named it as Spade. Then, the little land of Spade grew to a continent by the help of England's invasion of other nations from other continents. Before the 1000th ends, Spade became a large continent composed by the colonies of what we called now, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. He's not the capital nation of the continent anymore but because he is the father nation of Spade, he still is a powerful country even if all his colonies got their independence already. Because of Spade's power, nations from different continents broke free from their motherland and joined the land of Spade instead like my country which was once a Heart's nation and the nation of China which was once a part of , who could tell me what war really pushed the Spade continent to its current undying glory?"

Arthur raised his hand. He had been over the history of all the continents of Suit. Hell, he had been over every subject already a year ago. This silly question is a walk in the park for him.

"The Suit War II on the 1538th. It was started by Heart in a desperate attempt to still be the leading continent and the rightful heir as the Demon Royals of the Suit. The continent, led by the capital country; Germany, attacked its neighboring continent, Clubs, on the nation of Austria and then Poland. Then they targeted the capital nation of Diamond, France, until they finally made a large blow on the once capital nation of Spade, England. The war rages on until America, the nation who had declared isolation from any country, joined the battle. The war ended after a decade and then, America became the new capital nation and led Spade to an even greater glory with England and China's help." He nonchalantly explained to anybody who had listened to him. He felt Alfred jolts in surprise at his knowledge and in impatience. He smirked, his Alpha wanted release within the classroom. Isn't he even embarrass that his pheromones are clouding the class? How perverted of him.

"Well... Thank you, Arthur..." Their Beta teacher squirmed uncomfortably on the dominant aura that was invading her classroom. She cannot smell the scents of Alphas or Omegas because she's a Beta, but Betas are gifted with a talent of deciphering the auras of the two type. And she knew this type of aura very well. It's the mating kind that Alphas emits every time they are with their mates that she had encountered many times inside of other classrooms she accidentally walked in. "Ahem, I think this is it for now. Please proceed to your next class."

Everybody rushes out as they smell their prince's scents overtook the class leaving the future Demon Royals with their business.

"Well, you can use this classroom if you want." With that, Maria de los Santos walks out and locks the door for them.

"Well? What are you still doing just motionlessly sitting on me? Finish what you started, _oh dear mate of mine_." Alfred said, his endearment for his mate laced with sarcasm.

"Oh? I thought you're playing hard to get?" Arthur slowly got up from his mate's lap and slowly treaded towards the door.

"I was playing 'not to get Alpha' and I still am but then who would want to walk out this door sporting an erection?" Alfred was unbuckling his belt when Arthur reached the door and quietly unlock it.

"Now, come here and either have sex with me now or give me a blow job." He sighs when his hard cock was finally free from his pants.

"Nah, maybe later this evening, love. You see, I need to go to my next class and I'm still new to this school so I'm glad that we had been given an extra time. Goodbye then." He run out the door before Alfred could react with a soft giggle that mocks the Prince of Spade.

He laughed more when he heard from a distance Alfred's furious shout.

"It's a game of who can last between us then, my adorable little Alpha. I'll make you fall for me so hard that you won't even have the time to complain." He smiled softly, tone laced with underlying insanity taught by his dearest mother.

OoOoO

Alfred was beyond furious by the time he entered the cafeteria on their lunch break. Damn that little bitch for making him take care of his little problem in the classroom. Of course, he was embarrassed to face anyone for a few hours knowing that the rumor had probably spread by then that his mate leave him hanging on their History classroom. He had let the buzz cool off for a short time before he deemed himself ready to face reality again.

He frowns deeply when he saw Arthur sitting with the group of friends he have.

"What the fuck are you still doing inside this academy? What the fuck are you still doing in my life? Get out of it this instant!" He all but shouted to Arthur's startled face.

"Hey! Alfred, you're overdoing it a little bit!" Elizaveta, the Princess of Clubs, exclaimed.

"Shut up, Liz! You don't know what hell I've gone through this morning because of him!"

Arthur's eyes glossed with tears and his lips, those lips that had only kissed him yet had still left him with an erection he had to take care by himself, quivered in fear; scent shaking from the danger in Alfred's eyes.

"I... I'm... I'm so sorry for leaving you like that but I told you I needed to get to my class and... And.. And-"

"And you fucking ruin my reputation in just your first day here! Fuck you!"

Alfred was about to continue his angry rant when he heard a sob from Arthur. And then another sob came from the Brit, and then another and another until the sly Omega that he knew on his first period was crying his eyes out.

"W-what... What the hell are you doing? Why are you crying? You don't hav-have the r-right to cry when you're the one who had put me to hell! He-hey!" Alfred grew awkward. He was not great with crying Omegas, he had not been good at calming them down. They always made him broke down into stutter.

But, Arthur continue to cry even with his crappy comfort.

"Look at what you did?" Elizabeta accused. Alfred grimaced at her motherly tone.

"Maybe, you should hug him, mon ami, just to ease the pain in his heart for being scolded by his love." Francis, Prince of Diamond, offered. "That's what I do to any of my lovers when they cry."

"What? No!" He refused and Arthur's cry grew louder in every passing minute. The attention of the whole cafeteria was now on them, whispers began to circle around. Each of them containing their sympathy for the lovely Omega who was a victim of his mate's violence. Alfred growled.

And then awkwardly wrapped his arms around Arthur and patted his back for awhile until he stopped crying. Arthur's cries becomes hiccups and Alfred was about to let go when his mate grabbed his arms and adjust them comfortably around him.

Everything was silent until the sly Omega spoke.

"Fall for that sympathy card now, have you? I think you're not a really hard case to crack."

Alfred immediately let go. Arthur smirked.

"Fuck you!"

"I told you, maybe later."

Alfred can't wait to go home.

OoOoO

On second thought, he can't wait for school to start again as he realized that his mate lives in the same house as he did.

"So, can I sleep with you tonight, Alfred?" Arthur said as he clings adamantly on his arms.

"No." He replied for the millionth time.

"Why?" He tilted his head to the side that he knew was quite an adorable action that seems to help him get anything that can't be bought by money.

"Because I'm afraid that you would molest me in my sleep." He explained again.

"Well, I wouldn't do that. I should be afraid instead, you could molest me in my heat two weeks from now. Not that I would complain or anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"You wouldn't dream of an Omega virgin in heat?" He asked.

"I've heard rumors about you, sweetheart. You've been with many Alphas and Betas already."

Arthur paused then smiled. "Yes, that's correct but they never got far with me." _Before I killed them for being too ambitious and rough with me._

Alfred didn't reply and continues his way to their house inside the ridiculously large campus of theirs.

When they made it home, Alfred had a nice dinner with his mate made by Arthur's servant. After that, he made sure to lock his door tightly and closed his windows securely. One cannot be too sure with this devious Omega of his is around.

At ten thirty-five, he had gone to sleep peacefully at the thought of being safe from his cunning mate.

The next morning, he woke up besides Arthur. Well, the irony of it all.

"HOW THE HELL YOU'VE GOTTEN IN HERE?!" He shouted, voice heard all over the school.

Tbc...

Review!

And now, you're presented of a bit of a background of Suit. What do you think, huh? That stroke of genius came to me at 12:34 in the morning today!


	3. Chapter 3

Age: the equivalent of six years to normal humans is a year for demons in Suit. Which means, if Arthur just turned to a hundred, in physiques, he only looks about sixteen or seventeen but for fanfiction's sake, he'll be only seventeen so that when he entered school, he's already a sophomore.

Demon World: This world is already composed of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. It was then recreated by the creatures that came from the original World of Cards.

Thanks for all your review, dearest! I'm gaining such dedicated reviewers and I hope they'll not tire of this story! I love you all! :D

Title: Of Devious Omega Days

Pairing: Eventual USUK, PruCan, Slight femUsUk, past Franada, and more

Warning: First M-rated fic, future mpreg, future yaoi. I don't know if Arthur can be consider a Yandere but just to be sure, this contain a slight Yandere!England

Arthur woke up with a start as Alfred shouts his head off. He grumbled when he was thrown harshly on the floor, hands rubbing the remaining sleep away from his hazy green eyes. And when he was finally able to function properly, he glared angrily at his mate.

"What do you mean how the hell I've gotten in here? It's my room if you hadn't notice, genius." He spat, if anything that really irks him is that being awaken for stupid reasons while he's having a really great dream.

"What do you mean it's your room? Dude, if you hadn't realize, I had slept in my room last night and not yours so it means this is my fucking room." Alfred said, wrapping his bed's blanket on his almost naked body.

"Funny because you just barged in my room past midnight when I was sleeping peacefully on my own and refused to go back to your own room. I knew you would molest me but I didn't know it would be this early, love" Arthur began to stand up and dusts himself off of dirt. Alfred gulped when he noticed that his mate was wearing a revealing black nightgown that hugged his feminine build in all the right places, damn, his mate was really the most beautiful Omega in all of Suit. Why was he even wearing nightgown from the start?

"What? Like what you see?" The Omega threw Alfred a sly smile before turning his back at the man and going to the bathroom he has in his room.

Alfred frowned. He knows he was not a sleep walker or talker for that matter and he knows that even if he's that, he wouldn't be able to leave his room because of the tight locks he had put on his door. He was not a sleep walker, right?

Of course he was not. It was just really easy for Arthur to enter his room because of his natural knack for magic, but Alfred does not need to know that. Arthur smiled as he smells the confused scent of his mate, he was just really lucky that he knows how to hide his scent very well when he's lying or being devious yet again.

The water is very warm on his skin, it's just the way he likes it. He would have used the large bathroom that they were suppose to share but he would save that for later. A quick shower is just what he needed to clear his mind of any sly thought, maybe he could let Alfred rest for a day or a week before he set to life his plans.

A calm before the storm as they say, Arthur thought with a smile.

OoOoO

The other students move to the side in respect for the Prince of Spade and his mate as they walk by. Whispers and gossips about how they're so perfect for each other graces every corner of their school. Arthur smirked at the idea.

"See you later then, Alfred." He waved goodbye to his baffled Alpha when they reached Hall E consists of everything related to English. Alfred looked at him in question.

"Why are you going there? We're about to go to Science in Hall B." He said as he stopped to turn back to his smiling mate.

"Oh, love, don't be clingy now. I love you but I still have a life. You might be my mate but you're not my only world." He giggled when Alfred runs after him.

"What do you mean? Are you seeing anyone?" The prince demanded as he took hold of Arthur's left wrist. With his looks and his history, there's no doubt that he could be seeing anyone.

"Really now. Me? Seeing anyone besides you? Oh dear, oh dear. My mate is being paranoid over me." He looks back at Alfred and frowns. " Listen, Alfred. I do not want to see anyone besides you. When I love someone, it's solid and there's no turning back. When I love someone, I make sure that he'll be mine alone and no one will take him away."

Arthur then beamed him a smile. "When I love someone, he'll be mine forever and ever and ever."

And then kissed him in the crowded hallway of Hall E. Wrapping his arms on the petite Omega, he kissed back.

For a moment, he thought he saw insanity within those green orbs. For a moment, he thought Arthur was mad. Maybe, it was just his imagination.

Arthur smiled more to the kiss before pulling away. He sighs and nuzzled his head to his Alpha.

"I really love kissing you because you're such a good kisser but I really need to go. Kiku is waiting for me in the Drama Theatre. Goodbye then, love." He left leaving a blushing Alpha in his wake.

Alfred shook his head to clear his mind. Fuck, Arthur is charming his way to his pants already. And the worst part of it all, his will of turning him away is slowly melting away.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He continuously mutter as he heads towards his original destination.

It was later on their fourth period when he got an inkling that his mate is avoiding him. The Omega has returned in the middle of the second class they have together-actually they have all their classes together, now that he thinks about it-and instead of sitting next to him, he sat the farthest seat from him. Which he still did on the third class, and now, the fourth one too.

"Okay, class, turn your Etiquette book to page 124." Their French Omega teacher, Francine Debussy, said as she walked up and down the aisle. "As you can see, this chapter will be the start of our dancing lessons for the upcoming Sweetheart Halloween next month. So, I want you to find yourself a partner. Those who have a mate already shall be each other's partner."

Arthur raised his hand. Francine raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, Sir Arthur?" She asked, her accent getting thicker with every passing time.

"What if you don't want your mate to be your partner?" Alfred looked at the sudden question to his Omega. What's he planning now?

"Well..." The French Omega threw a glance towards the next Demon King. "You could choose another one but why? Aren't you going to be Prince Alfred's partner?"

Arthur smiled and met the said royal's eyes. "I am. I'm just asking for several Alphas here who could not voice their thoughts out. I mean, they might not want to be with their mates on that special day, maybe they have someone more special in their mind than their mates."

With his words, the room was suddenly filled with embarrassed and slightly furious scents from those Alphas and scents of hurt and mistrust from said Alphas' mates.

"Is it true? Of course it is! You've been looking at that Omega in the next classroom for awhile now!" Cried a girl Alpha at her mate before bursting into tears.

"Wh-what? No! Babe, it's not that... I mean.." Alfred looked at the man who was hopelessly defending his case. Ah, men like them are so stupid, if you have find a mate, you've got to make sure he or she is the one because mating is a very important event in one's life. Well, that was what his mother told him, you don't get a chance for another mate once you have one already.

Those days of Alphas having many mates are over the day his mother had been made Demon Queen so many centuries ago.

He then looked at Arthur who smiled at him brightly before averting his pretty green eyes to observe the havoc he had caused among mated pairs of their class.

"Fine! If you think he's prettier than me then go after him! It's not like I would care anymore, I have enough of your nonchalant attitude towards me!" Another Omega shouted at his cornered Alpha and then left abruptly followed by the other Omegas who were either crying their hearts out or stomping angrily.

"Oh dear, oh dear. I never thought I'll cause such a mess with my help." Arthur muttered, placing a delicate hand on his cheek in thought. "Well, let bygones be bygones."

"You're a bitch, you know that, Artie?" Alfred said as he plopped himself besides his mate. They still got thirty minutes before this class ends so might as well relax a bit.

Arthur didn't reply and instead climbs on Alfred's lap wordlessly. Alfred didn't comment on that one.

"So, why are you avoiding me?" He looks down at the Omega nuzzling his chest who looks up to meet his piercing blues. Arthur gave him another one of his nerve-wracking smile.

"I thought you would want that. Giving you space, I mean."

"No Alpha wants his mate to be faraway from his Omega" Alfred said and then realized what he just uttered and blushed. "Not that I want you around or anything."

"I know." Arthur replied and raised his head to capture his Alpha's lips. Alfred hummed to the kiss and didn't pull away.

OoOoO

"Okay, class, partner up once more. This is our fifth practice, you all should know by now all your steps. You all are a fast learner, after all." Francine exclaimed as she started to signal the orchestra group to begin their music.

It's a good thing that those bickering mates had patched things up already. The downside is that they wrecked of after sex scents for the next three days and Alfred wanted to puke over their sheer cheesiness.

"Okay. One, two, step backwards, one, two, three twirl. Yes, that's right, good, good." Francine clapped to the beat.

"Fuck. Stop doing that!" Alfred hissed to Arthur who was trying to put his hands in his behind.

"But, Alfred! I can't help it, please?" He batted his long eyelashes and made his eyes bigger in that adorable way he always used when he wanted something.

"No! So stop that! You've been doing that since the start of our practice! Focus, damn it, focus."

Arthur frowned. "No! I want to be as close as possible to you!"

"By groping my ass?"

"I'm not just groping you! I'm learning about the contours of your body because I love you!"

"Just stop, okay?"

"No!"

"I said just stop it!"

"No! I won't!"

"Arthur!"

"I told you I want t-"

A loud slap echoed through the large ballroom of their school and stopped the music and the dancing people inside.

Alfred glared at the slapped Omega, hair turning a dark shade of black. Arthur cradled his tingling red cheek.

"Alfred?" The Omega quietly asked. Alfred blinked and noticed the silence first before looking at his Omega who was holding his reddening cheek.

"I...I..." He stuttered. "Are you alright?"

Arthur gave him a beaming smile, one that was sickeningly honest.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Arthur goes on his tiptoes to briefly kiss his mate.

Then he nodded to the orchestra to continue their music but Francine raised a hand to stop them.

"I think we'll leave this at that. Dismiss."

OoOoO

"Long ago, the Demon World is just what its name indicates, a world for demons with a strict status for Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. That was until that one day when a dimensional hole ripped through their sky and four strange creatures entered their world.

They said they were the remaining survivors of their ruined land, Cards. And that they are the royalties of each country of theirs, that this world was the perfect place to start over, and that they, the demons, should not fret anymore for they came to save them.

"I am the King of Clubs, King Mikhail Braginsky. I came to offer you the magic of luck and peace." The man made of green glowing leaves made a husky whisper that startled the witnesses of their presence.

"I am the Queen of Diamond, Queen Angelique Bonnefoy. And I came to govern you with the guidance of charm and fortune" The woman covered in fire bowed gracefully.

"While I am the King of Heart, King Ludwig Hanover. I will offer you my blessings of love and bravery as long as you respect me." The man dressed from head to toe in earth nodded his head to acknowledge their worth.

The other demons waited for the introduction of the woman that seems to be made of clear blue water but she only smirked at them and only said one word before flying away leaving the other Cards creature to shake their head at her.

"Spade." was what she had told them.

Not long after that, the creatures took over pieces of land from various part of the world claiming them to be theirs. Bit by bit, the Demon World was called Suit as the royalties slowly recreated the world of the black winged creatures and made them as their own people.

The biggest continent was lead by Clubs and then the Heart and then the Diamond, Spade hadn't made a move of being a continent yet when the three had officially established their own name replacing the original seven continent of the world. Because of this, the three decided to fight over the land of Spade which was in the middle of their continent's border. The war continued for a very long time until one of the acquired nation of Diamond got fed up from being overused by the capital nation to fight off the intruders.

England, the nation who freed itself from Diamond, was the one who made Spade as a continent. It was said to be that the unknown water woman from so many centuries ago had gone to the father land of Spade the first time she had arrived and had lived there since besides the piece of land that the three other creatures had respected to be hers.

The Spade then became a great continent composed of many great countries in what we called now, Suit, the Demon World of Cards." Kiku paused from what he is writing to glance upwards to his best friend, Alfred F. Jones,the next Demon King of Suits.

"Hai?" He asked and Alfred groaned in distress.

"Kikuuuuu!" He whines, the Beta remained silent. "I think I'm going insane. I had only known Arthur for a week and four days and he's getting under my skin!"

"What do you mean, Alfred-kun? Arthur is very nice and he never irritated anyone."

"That's not what I mean. It was last Tuesday when we started practicing our dance to Sweetheart Halloween and you know how he's partner, right? Well, instead of properly dancing, he was trying to get into my pants! Damn it! And he was even happy when I got angry at him and I..."

"You what, Alfred-kun?" Kiku lightly prodded.

"I kind of slap him..." Alfred averted his eyes. He really didn't mean to but he's a very dominant Demon Alpha and he just wanted to show him that he was not to be messed with. When he had come to his senses, instead of finding a hurt mate, Arthur was smiling and even proceeded to kiss him.

"_It's okay. I'm used to it."_ was what Arthur had said to him with a beaming smile, hair turning red but not with anger but with mocking honesty.

Kiku's eyes widened. "It's not like you, Alfred-kun. You never loses your cool and stoic facade even when you're really angry. You just told them things that makes them leave and never come back."

"I know! It's like he's changing everything about me! What should I do, Kiku?" Alfred moaned in his depressed state.

Everyone had known him to be cold and calm and very scary but since his mate came to his life, everyone had noticed his subtle change. He's brighter and more relaxed than he had been, Francis had told him that. Elizaveta said that he was more approachable. Ivan commented that he slightly mellowed down. Ludwig muttered he was a little nicer to them. Feliciano waved today to him because he looks like he would not kill him. All those comments made him feel he was a great asshole.

But he was not. He was not an asshole, he's just really stoic and nonchalant; Kiku reassured him that before.

"I think, Alfred-kun, just let things happen."

OoOoO

"Make a castle from flesh and bones. Make a palace of bloody stones. Rule the world with needles and pins. Gouged their eyes and removed their skins~" Arthur hummed as he finishes the final touches of his art. Satisfied, he giggled happily.

His art was a grotesque picture of burning land and dying people. Gray and orange and black and red dominated the painting. Death was his favorite topic of all next to suffering and when this two are combined, it was the best inspiration of his to paint something gory.

"Arthur?" Alfred knocked on his door. "Can I come in?"

Arthur looked at his door before leaving behind his art on the sunny part of his large balcony to dry. Opening the door, he readied a smile to erase any madness his face might portray.

"Yes, love?" He cocked a brow upwards.

"I just wanted to say..." Alfred paused, apologizing is very hard to him. "I just wanted to say..."

"You wanted to say what, Alfred? I don't have much time on my hand, I'm finishing an art project, dear." Arthur prodded, glancing once in awhile towards his open balcony. He wonders if Alfred noticed the odd smell of blood in his room.

Alfred took a large gulp of air, this was going to be his first apology in his life; Kiku had then advised him to apologize to his mate to avoid any mistrust coming from Arthur after he had told him to let things just happen.

"I'm sorry for slapping you the other day. I lost control of my anger and it was wrong pouring them all to you."

Arthur blinked at him. "Okay. I forgive you."

"That's it? You're not even going to throw a fit for being slapped by your own mate?"

"I told you I'm used to it. All those Alphas I'd dated before would slap me when I'm being uncooperative and would even go as far to try to beat me up behind all my servants and parents and friends' back. But they were properly taken care off." _I killed them after all, every single last one of those bastard who would even dare to lay a light hand on me. I gouged their eyes and skinned them alive and watched them beg for mercy._

"I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay, Alfred, really."

Alfred looked at Arthur and Arthur stared back.

"Do you need anything else, love?"

Alfred shook his head. "Well, do you want to go to an amusement park, Arthur? There's one here in the school at Ailathe Town. Maybe, we could go there tomorrow."

"As a date."

"No, just to apologize."

Arthur pouted but nodded his head. "Okay. It's a date then"

Tbc...

Persistent Arthur is persistent! XD Sorry if this update is late but, well, I was busy with competitions. I just win first place in Feature Writing! :D

And, this is the day of our exams. I'm just squeezing some time in to update this! Hahahahaha! Otaku is Otaku. I was also busy writing the lyrics of our Graduation song (it's a project). I may not be a singer but I sure am poetic! ;D look at this lyrics:

**ROAD OF LIFE**

NEVER THOUGHT WE'LL GET HERE

NEVER THOUGHT WE'LL REACH THE YEAR

WE'VE BEEN WALKING THROUGH THIS JOURNEY

WHILE WE CREATE OUR OWN BEST STORY

BUT NOW WE'RE FACING TOMORROW

LEAVING BEHIND ALL THOSE JOY AND SORROW

THAT WILL ALWAYS LINGER IN OUR HEART

EVEN IF TIME AND SPACE DO US PART

THIS IS IT, WE'VE REACHED OUR FINALE

SO LET'S START ANOTHER DANCE

TO OUR FUTURE HISTORY

CHORUS: (?)

WE'LL BE MOVING MOUNTAINS

AND CONNECTING STARS UP

(UP HIGH THE SKY)

AS WE GOT OVER THE SCARS OF PAIN

REACH OUR DREAMS THAT MONEY

(MONEY COULDN'T BUY)

WE'LL BE GIVING A PENNY TO OUR NAMES

AND IGNORING ALL THEIR DOUBTS

AND THEIR SHAME TO OUR FAME

WE'RE LAYING ALL OUR HOPES OUT

TAKING A LEAP

TO A WHOLE NEW ROAD, TO A WHOLE NEW LIFE

THIS IS THE ROAD OF LIFE

WE'RE GIVNG IT ALL BECAUSE OF YOU(YOU, YOU AND YOU)

WE'RE NOT GIVING UP NO MATTER WHAT

JUST SO WE CAN PROVE TO ALL OF THEM

YOU WEREN'T WRONG ON PUTTING FAITH

SHOULD REALITY BRINGS US DOWN

AND THE WORLD WILL TURN ON US

LET THEM INSULT, LET THEM FROWN

BECAUSE... (REPEAT CHORUS)

BRIGDE: (INSTRUMENTAL)

(REPEAT CHORUS)

THIS IS IT, WE'VE REACHED OUR FINALE

SO LET'S START ANOTHER DANCE

TO OUR FUTURE HISTORY

SO LET'S START ANOTHER DANCE

TO OUR FUTURE HISTORY

THIS IS THE ROAD OF LIFE

THIS IS THE ROAD OF LIFE

THIS IS THE ROAD OF LIFE

Is it good?


	4. Chapter 4

Age: the equivalent of six years to normal humans is a year for demons in Suit. Which means, if Arthur just turned to a hundred, in physiques, he only looks about sixteen or seventeen but for fanfiction's sake, he'll be only seventeen so that when he entered school, he's already a sophomore.

Demon World: This world is already composed of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. It was then recreated by the creatures that came from the original World of Cards.

Thanks for all your review, dearest! I'm gaining such dedicated reviewers and I hope they'll not tire of this story! I love you all! :D I'm so happy that this is gaining such attention that I promise you all that I'll give my best to all of you!

Though, I'm going to say sorry in advance if any chapters will be really late in terms of update because I'm a graduating student and I'm aiming to graduate with honor. :D Wish me luck!

Title: Of Devious Omega Days

Pairing: Eventual USUK, PruCan, Slight femUsUk, past Franada, and more

General Warning: First M-rated fic, future mpreg, future yaoi. I don't know if Arthur can be consider a Yandere but just to be sure, this contain a slight Yandere!England

Chapter Warning: Subtle M-rated scene (just a practice, the real deal will begin soon enough)

"Arthur, are you ready?" He knocked and fisted his hands tightly. What's this sweet scent? It smell so good. He moaned at just the thought of the scent.

"I'm still not ready, Alfred. You should go first..." Arthur's reply is so quiet that he thought he was just imagining it.

"Are you okay, Artie?" Alfred used his mate's nickname he had given him to feel a little closer to his cunning Omega.

"I..." A moan. "I'm okay, darling, go on first."

Alfred left hastily outside to resist barging through Arthur's room, the smell is coming inside of his mate's room. Is it a brand new cologne of his or something? It's so good and _delicious._

Inside his room, the Omega writhed in his sheet. His heat had begun.

OoOoO

One thing that the next Demon King hated was waiting. He is a very impatient man and he does not want to waste any time he has in his hands. There's a lot of things he must do and he really was tight in schedule and he was just squeezing some time for his mate.

But said mate was still nowhere to be found in Ailathe Town. Did he stood him up? Goddamnit! If he did stood him up, he'll kill that little shit.

And, for all his time cursing, he still waited for three hours. Why did he even come without him at the first place? Oh, right, Arthur said he should go ahead first because he just needed to make sure something.

"Alfred-sama! Alfred-sama! There you are!" Arthur's servant, Sakura Yukino, panted when she finally reached his spot. Alfred raised a brow at her.

"Where's Arthur?" He asked keeping his stoic facade with the servant, hair had long turned black with his controlled anger.

"It's been two weeks since he came here, Alfred-sama." Sakura informed, her brown eyes looking down at the ground in respect.

"So? It's been two weeks, yes, but what's the connection to why he stood me up here? He was the one who insisted to call this pity outing a date and he has the gall to not show up."

Sakura tilted her head. "Didn't he tell you that he was going to go in heat after two weeks of his arrival here, Alfred-sama?"

Alfred's blue, blue eyes widened as his hair turned to its original color. Come to think of it, his mate's personality was a little subdued when he had told him to go first and the house was beginning to be clouded with such an irresistible sweet scent that he needed to go out the house to calm his natural instinct.

"Ah." He replied but did not move from his position. Should he go home? It's natural to mate with his Omega when said Omega was in heat, right? But he does not want to mate with someone who he still didn't quite love. Call him a sentimental fool but he might not love his mate yet , he still slightly-deep, deep, deep down within his questionable heart-cared for him. He wanted his Omega's first time to be as sweet as his scent seems to be. Yeah, he had been hanging out with Kiku and Elizabeta for far too long in his life, he was influenced by them so much about their view of romance and he didn't even notice it until Arthur came along.

"We prepared the mating room already, Alfred-sama. He's waiting for you to come home." Alfred thinks of his choices deeply before coming to a conclusion that he will stand firm to his belief, he was not coming home to mate with Arthur until he falls in love with that piece of bitch.

"I'm not coming home. Tell him I'm sorry but I cannot mate with him."

"But, Alfred-sama! You know how neglected Omega in heat feels for awhile after their heat, right?"

"They'll think that their mate don't love them and that they're ugly. I don't love him, Sakura, that's why I'm not going to mate with him. But tell him that he's the most beautiful Omega in all Suit and that I know I'm lucky that my crazy mother chose him to be mine. See you after a week, then." Alfred then walked away, leaving behind a baffled servant in his wake.

OoOoO

"Ah!... Ah... Ah! Mmmm, ah!" Sweat glistened on his forehead, moaning and groaning at the pleasure that the vibrating dildo provides him. But it was not enough, not anymore. He needed a real cock inside of him but Alfred, Alfred refused to mate with him and it hurts. It hurts his pride and his little crazy heart. It's been five days since his heat started and he can still remember what it felt to be hurt and rejected-he really did fell in love with that bastard of a mate he have.

"Alfred! More! More! Alfrreeedd~ Ah! Ah!" He all but moaned loudly as he came undone for what felt like the millionth time. His heat made him restless and needy and hot all over and he needed someone to fucking fuck him now.

His face was flushed red with his activity and his body ached all over for the continuous pleasure it received from his ministration.

He groaned when he felt his asshole extracting natural sex lubricant on its own accord and his cock stirred back to life.

He began to slowly slides his hands up and down his shaft and with each passing moment, his hands gaining in speed as his heat made him seek release once more.

_Where are you, Alfred? I need you!_

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred." He moaned as he thrust his hips into his awfully experienced hands. "Ahl~fred~! More! More! Ah! Ah! Alfred!"

OoOoO

"When are you going home, Alfred-kun?" Kiku asked, his polite upbringing stops him from telling the prince that he was barging into his personal life uninvited directly.

"Tomorrow, I think Arthur's heat will be over by then." The prince replied as he averted his eyes from his best Beta friend's large flat screen t.v. before looking back at his favorite show, Demon Spider.1

"Kiku... The phone... Is ringing..." Heracles' sluggish voice said from the kitchen.

"Who is it from?" Kiku asked his lazy Alpha mate.

It was a minute later that they heard Heracles' reply.

"From... House 7..." Kiku looked at Alfred. "It's from your School House2, Alfred-kun"

Alfred stood up and got the phone from Heracles' hand.

"Yes?" He greeted with a question.

"Alfred-sama..." Sakura's voice replied, tone panicked and scared.

"What?" He asked in tune with the Japanese Beta's tone.

"It's Arthur-sama... He's burning your room. Please come home, Alfred-sama." Sakura paused before Alfred heard her scream in panic. "No! Arthur-sama, please calm down! Don't burn that! That's Alfred-sama's comics collection! Arthur-sama!"

And then, she hung up.

It took a few minutes before it finally dawned on Alfred that his mate was so mad that he's currently burning his room to ashes.

"I need to go..."

Kiku nodded. So, he left, materializing his black wings he rarely use to cover the distance from Kiku's house to their own rather than running a mile.

"Damn it, Arthur."

OoOoO

He smells the burning before he even sees it. And, Alfred wonders if he could kill his mate without any punishments.

Alfred zoomed towards their house as fast as he could. When he got there, Sakura was waiting for him outside the door.

"Alfred-sama. Please hurry up." The Beta said as she opens the door and leads him to the floor of his room. The smell of burnt and melting stuffs bothering his nose all the while.

"Damn it, Arthur. Damn it. Damn it." They burst in to the burning room, only to see Arthur sitting in the center of his private quarters with no care in the world as things became mere ashes.

"Make a castle from flesh and bones. Make a palace of bloody stones. Rule the world with needles and pins. Gouged their eyes and removed their skins~" The British Omega sung as he builds a tower of cards only to be set to fire. "Build an empire from burning flesh. Build an army with corrupted dish. Make reality crumbles and dies. Make humanity suffers and cries."

"Arthur! What the hell are you doing?!" Alfred shouted. Arthur glances his way but didn't respond. "Arthur! Answer me now!"

He heard a crack from above and he stared upwards, the ceiling is not holding very well anymore. Arthur is in great danger if that thing completely falls off.

"Arthur, come here. I'm here already, right? That's what you want, right?" Alfred held up a hand to usher his mate over.

"I want you dead." Arthur's voice was cold and low, a contrast to his original warm and light one. The Omega traces his hand on a metallic point and stood up.

"That's not nice to desire for your husband, sweetheart." He took a step forward only to be stop at the sight of Arthur suddenly pointing a sharp knife on his throat.

"Well, it's not nice to abandon your mate either, dear, but you did it anyway."

"Arthur put that down and come over here."

"No! Why would I? You don't want me here, right? You don't want me to be your mate. I'm giving you a chance here, step forward and this knife will go through my throat."

"Arthur. You can't do that. Put that down and come over here. Don't make me repeat that again." Another crack and he gritted his teeth.

"No! You don't love me! Sakura said so herself because you told her to! You don't love me! You don't love me! You don't love me!" Another crack got his attention once more. Fuck this after effect of heat dejection to hell!

"I said. Put. That. Down. And. Come. Over. Here." Another crack.

Arthur looked at him with big green eyes, tears sliding down his porcelain cheeks. Alfred's eyes soften a bit. "You don't love me. Just like all those other Alphas and Betas. You don't love me."_But I cannot kill you , Alfred, I can't._

"Arthur, come here, okay? I don't love you now but that doesn't mean it will stay that way forever, next Demon Queen." A breaking sound of woods startled everyone and Arthur looked up at the falling debris of the ceiling before smiling brightly and closing his eyes.

"Alfred, I love you."

OoOoO

Arthur stirred in the large bed he was on. It was so soft, feathery and light. Arthur nuzzled more to the pillow.

"Oh, you're awake." Arthur opened his eyes and stared directly upon blue, blue eyes. Alfred felt his forehead and checked his face for any damage.

"I'm alive?" He asked, voice slightly hoarse for his own liking. His mate handed him a glass of water that he took gratefully.

"You were an idiot, you foolish Omega. Burning down my room and fainting from all the smoke you've inhaled, you really are an idiot." Alfred told him and kissed his forehead briefly. "Don't do that again, Arthur. Or I'll make sure that I'll be the one killing you."

Arthur smiled and hugged him tightly, face nuzzling his chest.

"I love you, Alfred."

"I know. I know. Now, let me go."

Arthur did and Alfred gave him a pathetic attempt for an affectionate smile which he had failed incredibly well.

"Why don't we go to that Amusement Park I've told you. We haven't gone there because of your heat." Alfred suggested, still with the failure of a smile he had pasted on his face.

"Okay." Arthur nodded and waved goodbye to his retreating mate.

_It's all going to plan. _Arthur giggled.

Tbc...

1: an alternative show for Spiderman! XD

2: a School House is like a dorm for mated pair or arrange to be married pair or even spoiled ones who liked their own space. But there's still a dorm for Omegas, Betas, and Alphas separately if they wish to.

Blah! I don't really like this chapter but oh well... Review, please! Onegai! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Age: the equivalent of six years to normal humans is a year for demons in Suit. Which means, if Arthur just turned to a hundred, in physiques, he only looks about sixteen or seventeen but for fanfiction's sake, he'll be only seventeen so that when he entered school, he's already a sophomore.

Suggestions of events are always welcome! And thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts! I love ou guys!

Title: Of Devious Omega Days

Pairing: Eventual USUK, PruCan, Slight femUsUk, past Franada, and more

General Warning: First M-rated fic, future mpreg, future yaoi. I don't know if Arthur can be consider a Yandere but just to be sure, this contain a slight Yandere!England

Chapter Warning: Subtle M-rated scene (just a practice, the real deal will begin soon enough)

"Hello?" Sakura greeted hesitantly. She can't help it, it's the line that the queen seems so fond of using had called.

"Yes, my queen, they are out." She replied to Queen Emily's question. " Eh? Eh! De-demo, Emily-sama! Wouldn't Alfred-sama be angry?"

"I don't care. Just do what I say, okay, Sakura-chan?" Queen Emily raised her voice enough to silence her trusted maid's feeble argument.

"Mou... Hai, Emily-sama. As you wish." Then the line hung up.

OoOoO

Alfred F. Jones looked at his mate's sleeping form cuddling besides him. He was really beautiful now that he had the chance to closely examine Arthur's face without being harassed by this British Omega of his.

"But, I admit that the most stunning feature of yours is your lovely green eyes." He whispered to the sleeping man, Arthur smiled in his light slumber and then shifted.

"Alfred?" He yawned tiredly as he rubs the sleep from his eyes away. Alfred looked at him in amusement.

"Yea?" Arthur stared back at him and Alfred nearly burst out in laughter at the lost look of his mate.

"Where are we?" Arthur looked around. Why are they in a car? He could have sworn that he had slept in a bed last night.

"We're going to Notian Kingdom." Alfred replied and then added when he saw the confused look of his Omega, "It's the Amusement Park in Ailathe Town that I had told you about. You were taking too long sleeping so I had just made the maids changed your clothes and then carried you in the car. Don't worry we're almost there, just ten minutes more until we got there."

The Omega did not move from his current cuddling position and instead, snuggled more to his Alpha. Arthur let out a contented purr. Alfred didn't bother to push him away, the Omega is still delicate after all; he may still feel rejected and he didn't really want another burning fiasco.

Minutes passed before their chauffer called, "Prince Alfred, Sir Arthur, we are here."

Alfred steps out of the car followed by Arthur. And to his hidden delight, his mate's eyes lighted in excitement.

"Amusement Parks all looks like this? I've never seen such a thing in my whole life!" His exclamation made Alfred stop.

"You've never been to an Amusement Park before?" The Alpha skeptically asked. Arthur nodded.

"Mother is a very overprotective woman and so are my servants and friends and brothers and father. They rarely let me out the house, you see."

"So, how the hell did you even gotten yourself a boyfriend or rather _boyfriends_?" Alfred didn't bother hiding his irritation at the fact that _his mate _had been fooling around when he was forbidden to do so because of his mother. What kind of fuck up world is this? So biased!

"Oh, I met them at the balls my mother always held at our house. They asked me out and I just accepted out of boredom but if I had known that they're so barbaric to even want to hurt me, I wouldn't have. And if I had known I have a mate, I would have been perfectly faithful." Arthur smiled at Alfred and Alfred ruffled his hair and looked away to hide his light blush. Wonderful, Arthur is turning his charms full force again.

"Let's go." He said and dragged his mate towards the entrance of Notian Kingdom. He continued his trek inside without paying their entrance.

"Entering an Amusement Park doesn't need a payment?" Arthur queried with a tilt of his head. Alfred grinned at him.

"No, this is just one of the perks of being handsome and the next Demon King."

Arthur playfully pouted. "Power flaunter!"

Alfred laughed for the first time with his Omega. Arthur's heart fluttered in delight and stopped in his walk making his mate stopped too.

"Arthur?" The prince turned to look back at him and Arthur linked their hands together before standing on his tiptoes to kiss his Alpha briefly.

"I love you, Prince Alfred F. Jones of Spade." He smiled honestly towards Alfred before letting go as moments pass them by and still no reply from the royal. "Come on."

It hurts. Arthur thought as they walked towards a cafe for his brunch. It hurts knowing that this handsome Alpha of his doesn't feel the same way. It hurts knowing how his mate viewed him to be. It hurts knowing he can never be love back even if Alfred assured him that he would someday fall for him.

Arthur glances from the corner of his eyes in the direction of Alfred. Because how could he? When he, himself, knew how messed up he is. He _killed_ for Spade's sake! He killed because he couldn't accept the fact that not everyone would worship his very steps, that not everyone could really love him. And it would not be long until his mate finds out about the murders he committed and be completely disgusted over him.

Alfred wrinkled his nose. His mate's calm and soothing scent had changed. And if sadness had a concrete smell, he would say that his mate's scent reeks of it.

"Hey, Artie? You Okay?" He asked as they entered Kahel Cafe owned by one of his teacher. Arthur looked at him with a glossed green eyes, it looks like he would cry any second now. Everyone in the cafe throws him a dirty look, prince or not, the Omega smells and looks so sad.

Alfred ignored them. "Hey. Arthur? Hey?"

"My, my, what do we have here? A sad Arthur and his mate." Elizabeta approached them.

"It's not my fault! He just suddenly became sad. I didn't do anything." Alfred immediately defended as an impulse when his childhood friend uses that kind of tone as if he was in a deep pit of trouble.

"Defensive, are we?" Elizabeta laughed. "Anyway, we better sit down. We're blocking the entrance."

Alfred nodded and grabbed Arthur's left hand delicately, careful to avoid the bandaged part of it that he had gotten from the fire he had caused.

"Arthur, what do you want to order?" Alfred asked as he handed the menu to his awfully quiet mate. Arthur looked at it before meekly pointing to just a tea and a plate of scones.

"Are you sure that that's all you wanted? It's almost midnoon, you should also eat a plate of fried rice with sunny side up just to be sure." Elizabeta smiled at her almost unfeeling friend as he dots on his mate. Arthur had softened his heart slightly within just a few weeks of their meeting, it beats the decades they all had spent trying to figure out ways to melt his questionable-in-presence heart.

"How cute." You don't love him but you still cared for him. The female Alpha muttered quietly as to not disturbed them. Alfred waved a waiter over and told him his and his mate's order.

"So, why are you here?" She asked when the waiter left glancing at Arthur once in awhile. Arthur shrinks closer to his Alpha.

"Well, just going out to have some fun." Alfred smoothly replied and felt Arthur's grip on his arms slackened.

"Like a date?" The Princess of Clubs prodded as she noticed the lessening scent of sadness came back with full force. Alfred chanced a glance to his left and nodded.

"You can say that." Arthur looked up and smiled at him, his scent fading away replaced by a more happy one though a melancholy tang still lingered though easily hidden by his slight delight.

"Here you go, your majesties!" A nervous voice quivered besides their table near Arthur as their foods were set down shakily.

Arthur helped the boy by steadying his hands.

"Don't be nervous, lad, it's not like you're serving the Demon King-well, not yet. But, still, if you keep up your shaky attitude, you would not be able to prove to your parents your worth then." Arthur smiled.

The Latvian Beta nodded his head furiously as he sets down their orders with a more steady confidence. Then he left after that with a lingering look on the sweet Omega.

Alfred raised his eyebrow to the boy who then hurriedly scurried away. Arthur started eating his brunch before Alfred could question him any further about the boy.

"Well, it's nice being here with you but I don't want to interrupt romance in action." The Hungarian bid them farewell.

Alfred ate his own quickly after her departure, waiting for Arthur to be his normal self again.

Twenty minutes passed them by in silence before they finished their brunch. Alfred cleared his throat.

"What's your problem now, Arthur?"

"I don't have any problems, Alfred" Arthur replied quietly.

"Really? Because normally you would be plastering yourself on my person like your life depended on it."

Arthur sighed. "I just..." Arthur paused then lied "I was just really threatened when Elizabeta came, okay? I was feeling insecure because she's really beautiful and I'm afraid she might steal you away from me."

Alfred raised a brow. "Liz is an Alpha, sweetheart. I would not want an Alpha for a mate."

"I know." And I know you don't want me either. "I'm just... It's the after effect heat rejection, okay? It's been making my mood swings 180o every now and then and I'm just really moody because of it."

Alfred chuckled at the dejected tone of his mate.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Arthur pouted before smiling and giggling as well.

"You're just...ah... too cute for your own good. Come on, let's go and search for any rides you might want to try."

Arthur nodded before reaching his hand to Alfred as they walk out the cafe, Alfred accepted it without so much as a complaint.

OoOoO

The first ride that fascinated Arthur was surprisingly the big DC Coaster. Alfred nearly burst out laughing at the sight of an excited Arthur bouncing up the ball of his feet as they waited in line. They could have gotten in the ride immediately if Arthur had not wag his finger no and reprimanded him about flaunting his authority.

"It's a really long line, Artie. You sure you don't want to 'flaunt my powers' and just ride the ride?" Alfred observed the long, long ride consisting of at least two hundred or so people and they're at the very back. Arthur followed his gaze.

"No! I want to ride the way they're slaving for it. Like a normal person!" Arthur insisted.

His stubbornness lasted for about another five minutes before he pouted angrily.

"Oh! For goodness sake! Why the bloody hell is the line not moving?" Arthur screeched making people turned to him. Alfred raised a brow.

"Well... The offer of flaunting is still up~" Alfred taunted, Arthur stomped his foot.

"No! You just want to shove to their faces how inferior they are to you. Have a shame to your name, Alfred! I will do this my way." Arthur dragged his mate towards the front of the line erupting angry reactions from those still waiting to ride.

He threw them a superior look before breaking his facade into a heartbreaking one immediately erasing the startled reactions of the people into a more sympathetic one.

Arthur offered them a whimpering smile. "I'm sorry for getting impatient waiting in the line and I know it's an improper behavior for the next _king_ and _queen_ to govern all of you but you see..." The Omega stared at Alfred's blue eyes "It's our first date together and I want to make it a memorable one because it's my first time going in any Amusement Park too and I haven't been to any ride before and I want this with him."

The crowd let out a chorus of aw's and ah's as the Brit kisses his husband in front of unfamiliar faces.

"Sir, my Prince, your seats at the ride is ready." A staff bowed and led them to their front seat. Arthur threw him a grateful smile he really didn't mean but the man seems to have his heart in cloud nine just because of that.

"You could have just said you're the next Queen or even just walked pass them and just took any seat you desire to have. Really, Arthur, you're really odd." Alfred stretched his arms as they waited for the ride to start.

Arthur smiled at him. "It's the ways of a Kirkland. You might want to get used to it, you never know when we became three or four with an attitude like yours or mine."

Alfred snorted and the ride began.

OoOoO

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred continued to laugh as Arthur heaved in the trash can. Arthur weakly glared at his mate. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"F-fuck y-you... Uck...aeug!" He throw up again.

"Here." The prince gave his mate a water bottle, stifling his snickers. Arthur snatched it and cleaned his mouth.

"Worst ride ever..."

"Hey! Don't diss the DC just because you're a wuss. Plus it's still your first ride, there could be rides that you could deem worse than the _awesome _DC." Alfred stressed the awesome for emphasize of its pure unadulterated glory-yes, it's his favorite ride ever since he first arrived at this academy.

The Omega nodded his head. Right, there are still rides out there.

"Right. Let's go at that one." He pointed to a big old mansion called Fright Right. Alfred's eyes widened.

"Ah... I think it's not fit for you, you'll be really scared and I don't want a clingy paranoid mate hanging off me throughout the day. So,I think we should take a go at Merry Go Round for your sake."

"I'm not scared of ghosts, dear, so don't worry. Let's go." Arthur grabbed hold of Alfred's arms before said man could make another comment.

Alfred screamed his head off when they entered the mansion.

OoOoO

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arthur continued laughing as Alfred shakily opened the exit.

"F-fuck y-you!" He jumped when the door heavily closed behind them.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I don't want a clingy paranoid mate he said." Arthur chuckled.

"Shuddup, you!" Alfred glared before tightening his hold on his mate.

Arthur looked sympathetically towards his Alpha before bursting out with laughter once more.

"You look so stupid when you screamed like a little girl when a little girl grabbed your hand halfway through tha mansion. HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD! My stomach! It.. It hurts! Haahahahahahaahaha!"

"Ano, Arthur-san, Alfred-kun." A voice said behind them, Arthur stopped laughing at his reddening with embarrassment mate. The Omega squealed in happiness when he saw Kiku who had become a really close friend to him and soon he will be more loyal to him than to Alfred. He knows because he can see it in the palm of his hand.

"Kiku! How are you?" Arthur hugged the man briefly causing him to blush tenfold. Alfred frowned. "Why are you here?"

"I'm with Heracles, Arthur-san. Why are you here?" Kiku wondered.

"We're on a date." Alfred replied before Arthur could. "And, it's nice seeing you here but we're in a hurry to make this a memorable one. See you later, Kiku!"

Kiku waved with a confused smile.

"See you tomorrow, Kiku!" Arthur shouted at him before they disappeared in the corner.

"Odd, Alfred-kun is unusually overprotective of Arthur-san. Is Arthur-san pregnant? He did come home when Arthur is still in heat." Kiku muttered then smiled. "Should I tell Elizabeta about it?"

OoOoO

"It's already late afternoon, Artie! Let's go home already. You've already ridden at least every ride here." Alfred whined at his walking mate.

"Not yet. I want to ride one more. I want to ride the fabled Notian Eye that everybody is talking about."

"It's just a really big Ferris Wheel, darling. Not much to see." The American said in desperation to go home.

"No! I want to ride Notian Eye and that's final!" Arthur stomped his feet and glared at his mate. Alfred sighed.

"Okay." He's still not in love with this freak of an Omega but he's acting like a pathetic whipped Alpha already.

Arthur smiled and waved at a staff who ushered them in the ride.

"Make sure to stop us at the very top for an hour, okay?" He made sure to remind the man before he forgot about his orders. The staff bowed in understanding and respect to his future queen.

"What did you say to him?" Alfred raised his eyebrows at the smiling Omega. Is he up to something again?

"Just asked if the ride is lovely. He nodded his head so that means that it is, right?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulder, he never liked the Notian Eye that much. He tends to avoid it as he never feels right going alone without someone who you'd been doing intimate thi-Alfred's thought screeched to a stop.

Wait. Notian Eye is rumored to be _that place_. _That place_ is rumored to be a place where some had tried and succeeded to have sex on it.

Alfred looked at Arthur in the eye and scrambled to got up and leave but the door was locked tightly and the ride was already moving up.

"Oh. You're a smart prince, love, a smart, sexy prince." Arthur purred as he got up from his seat and pushed his Alpha to sit down as he straddled him.

"You! How dare you tricked me?" Alfred shouted but was cut when Arthur kissed him passionately pouring all his desire into the kiss. _Love me, Alfred, even just for today._

"Arthur!" He pulled away first, said mate pouted at him.

"You're so eager to have sex with me the first day we met, why'd you change your mind so suddenly?" Alfred shook his head.

Yeah, he remember that day. He was so clouded by the burning lust that he had thrown away the one thing he stood firm about, call him a hopeless romantic or a sappy man but hey, when you have two meddlesome friends who tried drilling in your head the meaning of romance, it's not an option to not be a sappy fool over love.

"It was a mistake." Arthur paused and briefly, the pain wrapped around his mind again before he shool his own head and gripped Alfred collar. If all else failed, he still have his trusted knife somewhere in his body and a sword disguised as an umbrella that Alfred thought was just a normal one plus a gun he always carry in his bag that Alfred had seemed to have also brought for him.

"Mistake or not. I'll make you regret not being there on my heat." Arthur kissed Alfred once more, arms wrapping firmly on Alfred's neck. Alfred moaned at the kiss as he deepened it.

_Love me. Love me. Please._

Alfred broke the kiss only to shower his mate's neck. Damn it, he's falling for his sly Omega's trap.

"Al~fre~ed" Arthur moaned as his mate peppered his neck of biting kisses. "Alfred! Ah! Ah~"

Alfred pushed his mate on the seat and grind their hips.

"Arthur." He panted in his ears as he grinded faster. Arthur looked at him and smiled before pushing him away.

"Huh?" Arthur looked at the dazed state of his mate.

_He's not ready to love me... _He gripped his thigh where his knife resides before shaking his head. _No! Don't you ever dare think about it, Arthur Ignatius Kirkland!_

_You love him, don't you? You don't want him hurt, do you?_

Arthur shook his head no. In the end, he was the one backing away.

_You've got him where you wanted! What the hell are you doing? Going soft with your mate around? If he doesn't want it then so be it! He's neglecting the most important role of being a mate anyway. Leaving you alone in your heat. Poor, poor little Artiekins._

Arthur's eyes darkened. Right, he left him alone when he needed him most. He left him when he should have been there through his heat. Just like those awful Alphas he had dated, he was cruel too.

_Don't listen to him, sweet, sweet Arthur. He has his reason why he wasn't there with you. Maybe he wanted to make sure he loves you before doing it with you._

Arthur smiled at the idea.

"Hey, Arthur, hey!" Alfred shouted for the fourth time. Arthur snapped out of it.

"Ah, you're still not ready. I'm sorry for forcing you." The Omega Demon said as he tidied up. Alfred frowned at him.

"Too late for that, what are you gonna do with this?" He gestured at his erection. Arthur traced his hands lightly at it before going on his knees and opening the fly of the pants.

"Shimmied out of your pants and boxers for me, will you, dear?" Alfred did so and sighed in relied as his erection was freed from its confinement. The Alpha watched as his mate daintily runs his fingers on his cock.

"Big. It's so big, Alfred." Arthur commented before firmly holding it in his hands and giving it a few tug before placing it in front of his mouth.

"So, so big." He said before enveloping it with his mouth. Alfred moaned at the sensation and grabbed his mate's head as he thrusted his hips into that delicate mouth of his.

Arthur bobbed his head in time with his Alpha's thrust, relaxing his throat as he did so.

"Ahr~thur. Ha~ ha~" Alfred panted as he continued his pace. God, his mate's mouth is sinfully talented with his tongue.

Arthur hollowed his cheeks as he made a long suck making Alfred shudder.

"There. You're so good, Arthur, so good. Good." Alfred moaned as he felt his ball sacks tightening. Alfred made a last thrust before his release came and Arthur swallowed his cum, some sliding out of his mouth. He rode his orgasm with an erratic thrust in Arthur's abused mouth.

Arthur wiped his mouth of the excess of his mate's cum. Alfred noticed and smiled at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that, Arthur." Arthur gave him a smile.

"Oh, the arrogant mate of mine, apologizing? Had the world gone mad?" Alfred threw him a glare. "I'm okay. Don't be worried, at least I got a taste of you as a compensation."

"What about you?" Alfred said. Arthur looked down at his stained pants. "You're so good at moaning, dearest, that I cum myself just at the sound and at the feel of your cock in my mouth"

The devious Omega gave him a sly grin. Alfred felt himself blushed before looking away, Arthur turned his head towards him.

"Don't be like that, it's a compliment, Alfred. Don't be a prude. Well, we still have seven minutes before we go down, might as well be productive about it."

"I love you, Alfred"

Alfred met his mate's lips halfway. Arthur grinned.

OoOoO

They were home past eight because of Arthur's mischief and the long ride to their School House. And all Alfred wanted was to sleep.

"Alfred-sama, Arthur-sama, your bedroom is ready." Sakura bowed towards them and Alfred proceeded to open the room in front of his mate's because someone had burnt his original room three doors away.

He paused. Why is the door not budging? He tried again.

"Ah, Sakura, I think you lock my temporary room." He said, Sakura stopped from her venture towards her quarter.

"Ano... Emily-sama called this morning and ordered me to arrange your room. " Alfred felt dread overcome him. "You're going to stay in the original room you're suppose to share with Arthur-sama starting today. And, Arthur-sama, Emily-sama said 'You're a genius, my son-in-law! A genius!'. Goodnight."

Sakura bowed and left.

Alfred bowed his head in defeat. Damn, the world is conspiring against him. He looked at his mate and his eyes softened a bit.

This Omega seems desperate for a love he was not blessed with certain Alphas.

Arthur rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Damn it, I'm going to regret this one of this days but come on, Artie. It's time to sleep." Alfred carried his mate bridal style towards their new room.

OoOoO

"Hello, Emily-sama." Sakura greeted enthusiastically. Emily raised a blond eyebrow at that.

"You're happy today, Sakura, did something great happened?" The queen said through the phone.

Sakura shook her head. "Alfred-sama and Arthur-sama came home just moments ago and they smell so sated if you know what I mean. And, the prince isn't as mad as I thought he would be. I think something happened between the two."

Queen Emily Jones of Spade smiled. "Maybe, they rode the Notian Eye."

Tbc...

Pffft... I slightly like this a little bit more but seriously, I was crappy at that sexual scene. I got to polish it a bit more.

On another note, I won third place in the division Campus Journalism contest-I'm a Feature writer-and I would be going to regional this January 29 and I'll be staying for three days there! Wish me luck! :D

Oh, and review please! It keeps the writer's block away!


	6. Chapter 6

Age: the equivalent of six years to normal humans is a year for demons in Suit. Which means, if Arthur just turned to a hundred, in physiques, he only looks about sixteen or seventeen but for fanfiction's sake, he'll be only seventeen so that when he entered school, he's already a sophomore.

Suggestions of events are always welcome! And thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts! I love you guys!

I'm really sorry for the tardiness of my update. I swear school was out to get me.

Title: Of Devious Omega Days

Pairing: Eventual USUK, PruCan, Slight femUsUk, past Franada, and more

General Warning: First M-rated fic, future mpreg, future yaoi. I don't know if Arthur can be consider a Yandere but just to be sure, this contain a slight Yandere!England

Chapter Warning: Subtle M-rated scene (just a practice, the real deal will begin soon enough)

'_If I keep on smiling…' I dances with the crowd, dazzling them with the little quirk of my lips I had put on today at my 30__th__ birthday._

'_If I keep on putting up a charming façade…' And then I bowed in respect after the music stopped and all this annoyance go away._

'_If I keep on laughing loudly… if I keep on trying to be happy… maybe…' I fisted my hands in my little blue dress and crinkled my cheeks with the biggest smile I could muster._

'_Maybe… maybe…' I hold my head high and steps forward to speak with the crowd._

'_Maybe I could hide this pain…'_

"_Hey, little girl, why do you force yourself not to cry?" A voice in this darkest corner of this wretched world whispered._

_But then you came…_

**OoOoO**

Arthur let out a giggle.

His Alpha is so cute sleeping like that that he's just asking to be pranked.

And, he let out another giggle as he finishes his beautiful art work. He brushed away the stray bangs that slightly cover his creation.

**ARTHUR'S PROPERTY** his forehead says. Now, everyone would back off from trying to steal him away from him. He just needed Alfred to stay unaware of his little exclamation.

"Ha?" Alfred shifted before completely opening his eyes. "Arthur?"

The Omega smiled at his mate's sleepy mumble. "Yes?"

"Can you get the fuck off me? You're fucking heavy." The prince groaned, why the hell is this guy sitting on his chest? The last time he checked, he was not a sofa.

Arthur huffed. "I'm not bloody heavy. You're just really weak."

Before Alfred could kill him because of his insult, he made a quick getaway giggling as he did so.

**OoOoO**

The moment he stepped out of their car, he knew he was out of luck today. He had felt it actually the moment he woke up simply because Arthur is giggling so early in the morning and his servants keep on glancing his way and trying to stifle their chuckles. He knew that something was up, he just shrugged it off though.

Now, he wished he hadn't.

"Oh. My. God. That's so sweet, Alfred!" Elizabeta squealed as she approached them with a spring in her steps, Kiku and Feliciano following behind her.

"Good morning to you too, Liz." He greeted drily too familiar with the Clubs princess' weird behaviour.

"Eh? Alfred is so bold~" Feliciano exclaimed, eyes opening slightly to spare them a pair of twinkling amber orbs. Kiku gave them a smile, one that often leaves people in riddles.

"What the hell are you saying?" He grunted.

"Eh? Didn't you mak—" Arthur shook his head as he puts one finger to his lips, winking as he did so. Kiku smiled and nodded.

"She means that you two coming together holding hands is so sweet, Alfred-kun" The Japanese prince hid his smile behind a hand.

"That was what I meant?" She cocked her head, Kiku nodded.

"But… I was…"

"No, Liz-chan, you're referring to their little romantic gestures."

Elizabeta's eyes glinted when she caught on to her friend's hints.

"Oh. Oh! Right, right. Well, then, ja!" Then she dragged them away somewhere, a big happy smile pasted on her face.

"You know, Alfred, you really are oblivious sometimes." Arthur let go of his mate's hand, green eyes twinkling as he did so. He knew that—

Alfred captures his hand again in his own, looking away from his contented emerald stare.

-that he'll hold his own again because the prince had already been trapped in his web, he just didn't know it.

"I am not." Blue eyes stare at the flowing fountain in his left. "I just chose not to acknowledge it."

"I said sometimes, love, sometimes."

**OoOoO**

"I'm in Scotland, right now, Auntie. Why?" The blue eyes of the young lady stray towards her room's window; voice polite but still bubbly.

"Dear, you're one journey away from my boy. I'm afraid that that rude prince of a mate of his is hurting him right now. Could you do me a favor?"

Soft blond curly hair sways in the wind as dainty hands open the window she had been staring at. And then, a beautiful smile makes its way upon equally beautiful face of the owner of the blue eyes.

"Of course. I was planning to visit Arthur anyway."

**OoOoO**

Arthur frowned. Everything seems pink and black everywhere he goes, the Omega restroom was particularly decorated pink. It made him shiver.

He doesn't like the color pink. Pink is the color of 'innocence', of delicate fairy tale everyone believes in. Pink is a hue of purity and happiness, the very embodiment of naivety. Pink is everything that he's not and do not have. He hated pink.

He prefers red. Red is the color of jaded memories, of the blood that courses through the soul. Red is the color of maturity, of experience and of mischief. The color always reminds him of the things he had done and what he'll be doing in the future when the situation calls for it. Red is his shade, and it shows in the change of his hair color.

He walks out of the loo with a frown. Why's everything so damned girly and _pink_? If they really wanted to celebrate Sweetheart Halloween, can't they at least differentiate it with Omega Valentine?

"You look frustrated, Arthur." A sweet voice said from behind him. He stops to look who interrupted his thoughts. It was Matthew.

"Matthew. It's been a long while since we had seen each other. How are you?" He smiled pleasantly.

"I'm fine. But I should be asking how you are. You seem to be upset. Is Alfred not treating you right?"

Arthur shook his head. "It's just that wherever I go, the place seems totally pink even with all the black it is partnered with. I don't like pink."

Matthew nodded his head. "I understand how you feel. I had felt that way every time Mother decorated the hall with maroon colors. It seems that every Omega has a certain color that they hate."

"Why do you hate maroon?" Arthur raised his left brow.

"Maroon is a color that isolates. Maroon forsakes. The very hue had me crinkling my nose. To me, maroon abandons promises. The very hue, to me, is the personification of rejection."

"Have you been rejected?"

"I have. Many times before." Matthew smiled slightly. Arthur looks up at the ceiling.

"It's human nature to reject and be rejected. I only hated pink because it's the very essence of 'innocence'. There's no such thing as innocent. There's only ignorance."

Matthew shook his head at his brother-in-law.

"Everyone had gone through a phase of being innocent once before they had exceeded that limit and become ignorant." Violet eyes glimmered slightly. Arthur looked at him.

"You are a very clever Omega. You would be of use to me someday, so don't let the stupidity of others get to you. You're too precious to be rejected."

He then left the sweet Omega behind after seeing his irritable husband.

Matthew smiled. "If you offer your loyalty to him, he would be getting ours too. You know that, right, Matty boy?"

Red eyes stared at the retreating form of the next Queen of Spade. "And if that happens, he'll be really powerful."

"I'll think about it, Gil. He has such a way with words." Matthew turns his back and walks away.

**OoOoO**

"I don't care. It's too late anyway to change decoration, the event is tomorrow." Alfred covered his face with the comic book he was reading and pretended to sleep.

Arthur pouted. "But I hate _pink_. Be a good husband and get off your lazy arse and do something about it, you bloody git."

Alfred snored. Arthur's face reddens with anger.

"Fine! Be that way! I'll go find someone else then. Maybe, I'll find a _handsome _and _reliable _**Alpha**."

Alfred snorted. "Go ahead then. It's not like I care."

"Fine, if you don't really care that much, I'll really find one that could change this pink decoration into something else. And maybe, when he's done I'll give him a kiss and go ride the Notian Eye with him."

Alfred captured his Omega's hand. "Go ahead then."

"Then let go of my hand, you git!" But the prince didn't. "Are you bloody kidding me?"

"No. I'm bloody serious. If you go ride the Notian Eye with someone else, I'll fucking kill you."

Arthur looks at him before smiling deviously. "You're jealous."

"I am not. I'm being truthful."

"Aw, darling, you should have said so if you're jealous. I would understand. But still, get off your bloody arse and do something about the decorations. If you don't, I'm telling the queen—pride be damned."

Alfred decided that it was better to obey his Omega before his mom comes and kill him instead. (You should be ashamed of yourself, young man! Putting your precious Omega's wish aside like that, so shameful indeed.)

**OoOoO**

Soft curly blond hair that reaches pass shoulder bounces with the spring in her steps before stopping. Blue eyes observed the gigantic structure of the gate, face getting brighter with the enthusiasm she's feeling.

"So this is the famous Demon World Academy." She enters the school eagerly, forgetting to ride her car in her excitement.

"Miss, wait!" She looks back briefly to her maid, Madeline Wilson, before running faster towards the beautifully large ancient building. "Miss!"

Footsteps rang in the empty hallways. The girl search every room she passes by briefly with a glance, she doesn't need to be thorough with her search. She would recognize her little Omega anywhere.

There! There he is whining in front of an Alpha, she supposed it was his mate. She gritted her teeth before opening the door with a loud slam, they don't have any teacher so it's okay and even if they do, she doesn't care.

She throws herself at the startled Brit.

"Arthur, darling!" She squealed happily.

"Amelia! What are you doing here?" Arthur felt everyone looked at them, especially the burning stare of his husband.

"I miss you!" She smiled before slightly distancing herself from the man. She stares at Arthur with sincere happiness before capturing his lips.

Alfred eyes widened when she kissed his mate. His hair turns black when Arthur didn't pull away.

He grabs the Brit harshly, pushing the girl as he did so.

"Who the fuck are you?" He sneered at the smiling Alpha.

"Miss, I finally found you." Madeline panted. The girl ignored the Beta before turning to face the prince fully, familiar blue eyes meet his.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my manners. I'm Amelia Johnson, Arthur's fiancée." Amelia puts a stray strand of similar colored blond hair that Alfred has behind her ear. Smile growing bigger by the second.

TBC…

I'm really sorry for the late update! Forgive me, readers! I was really busy with all the school workloads we, Senior, had been given. It's a miracle I'm still alive. The Literary Research Paper took all my time along with the contests and exams!

I am proud to say that I passed the entrance exam to my dream school! Seriously, I thought I will fail. I mean, gosh, the Chemistry part of the test was really difficult, I'm surprised I still had gotten an 89 on it.

I'm going to college! Hell yeah!

Anyway, review!


End file.
